Adalicia Aadi
"Bonjour, nouveaux amis!" ("Hello, new friends!") Introduction Adalicia Aadi, the Bookworm Lance, is a 19 year old woman that has been living in a city enslaved by her own parents. At age 5, she managed to run from home, and she learns about her father ruling alone with the help of demons at her current age. It has taken a while for her, but she led a rebel union against the city, disbanding it after defeating her father and slaying him. Ms. Aadi was not alone at the time, however, and she had the help of Devil Hunters. In fact, she didn't do much at all, amazed by the skill of these hunters, and she wished to join them. After several days, the Devil Hunting organization she followed finally allowed her entry, and started to enlist her as a Rookie to the job. This makes her the Devil Hunter Rookie of Spirit's Severance. Physical Appearance Ada, as she is nicknamed by a few, is a black haired French woman with a violet tint in her hair. She wears a red "painter's cap", as she calls it, and violet glasses. Her main outfit consists of a white dress, a brown sweater, and brown slippers. Personality(ies) The Bookworm Lance is, of course, a Bookworm, attracted to any book she can find. With how her hometown has been enslaved, it could be inferred that she hasn't had any proper education or discipline, and her mood swings prove it. She's also been quite a loner, and many men can woo her if they can fight decently and if they're not against her fully. "Child Ada" Adalicia, at heart, is still a child. She may even be the 5 year old that ran from home and went for better parents. Because of this, outside of combat, she will be quite a comical sight, as someone for her looks should not tug at someone's coat for cotton candy. "Adult Adalicia" Whenever there is serious business, or she needs to get serious in a fight, Adalicia will buckle down and get serious. A calmer variant is shown when she is reading, and she does not get all jumpy. However, she will vocally react to something she reads if it triggers such. Combat "Soyons sérieux." ("Let's get serious.") -Adalicia Taunt Weapons As given by her title, Adalicia only holds one weapon, a magically enchanted lance named Quatre Trefle. The lance has special attributes. In statistics, a missed stab or a charged one will raise her aim by 0.5%. This is marked by her spear's handle going purple, and glowing slightly more intense with each increase. An attack used by her or an attack dodged by her opponent(s) raises her critical hit chance and bonus damage by the same amount as her aim increases. The increase is also marked by the green blade glowing slightly at first, then more intense with each bonus. Abilities Adalicia has no completely supernatural abilities, other than agility. This girl can run quite fast, dodge faster, and can swing even faster than that. In addition to her quick movement, she also has a wall jump and an air dash that only goes side to side, but it is rather quick. She can quickly jump or roll after a stab, making her defense game great, but for offensive maneuvers, she can jump off of a person mid-attack, as long as her feet come first. These abilities are essential for both of her methods of fighting, and they are easily identified when used. Strategies The Bookworm Lance has two main strategies, the first used more often than the second. Defensive Adalicia will come close enough to her opponent in order to stab them, but any attack directed at her is what she aims to dodge and counter attack. This is a great strategy to raise her criticals, as she gains the bonuses with each dodged hit. "You gotta TOUCH HIM REAL QUICK and GO. You gotta TOUCH HIM REAL QUICK and GO!" -Jon Jafari, for those who want a simple explanation. Offensive However, when Adalicia is on her last few bits of health, or if she's surrounded by more enemies, she will turn the tides of her agility and instead use it for a great mix-up game, aided by her quick air dashing and her jump cancels. This is especially used when her Rage is triggered at low heath and she gains a boost of attack that she dreams of having. Power Grid *''Intelligence: 5/7'' *''Strength: 2/7'' *''Speed: 6/7'' *''Stamina: 4/7'' *''Energy Protection: 1/7'' *''Fighting Ability: 3/7'' Best Way to Fight Against Adalicia Get some distance. If her opponent has a fast projectile weapon or ability can use it as such, she will work really hard to get around it. However, they have to make sure they aim right, or Adalicia will dodge and will take the opportunity to get in quick. She knows of this too, and hates fighting against this strategy with a burning passion. Trivia Adalicia Aadi translates from French to "Nobility" and "In the beginning". This is a reference to the start of her story. Her spear also has a French name. Quatre(Four) Trefle(Clover). The cut-out word is "Leaf". Category:Female Category:Hunters Category:Human Category:Foreign Characters Category:French